


Yes Mr.Novak

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Dean, College Student Dean, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tongues, cumslut Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a tease and his professor Castiel just can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit if he doesn't stop that, I swear to God..." Castiel mumbled. He was in the library grading college midterms, while staring intently at one of his students.

This particular student was lightly nibbling on a pen, tongue occasionally peeking through his full lips. Dean Winchester has been a pain in Castiel's loins for too long, and Dean knew it. Absent mindedly teasing his teacher just to get a rise out of him.

Dean looked up from his notebook to see Castiel staring. A smug smirk spread across Dean's face as he purposely licked at the pen, making sure Castiel saw him. "Fucking tease." The teacher mumbled under his breath.

Castiel returned to his papers, trying like hell to focus. He looked up in response to a wet, loud pop a few feet away. His eyes fell to Dean. Smug little bastard had a cherry red lollipop, giving it more attention with his tongue than completely necessary. Castiel shifted his legs under the table, trying to hide his rising erection.

That smug smirk returned, lollipop resting on Dean's lips, staining them a cherry red color. Castiel shifted uncomfortably. _"I swear if he does one more thing..."_ Castiel thought. As if he could read his teacher's mind, Dean took a long stroke of his tongue against the cherry candy. Cas's cock twitched, "That's it." Cas proclaimed, getting up from his chair to head to Dean.

"Winchester." Castiel growled. Dean popped the lollipop out, a wet squelch behind it that made Castiel twitch.

"Yes Mr.Novak?" Dean purred, green eyes locked with Castiel's blue.

"My office. Now." Castiel ordered.

"Why sir? Did I do something wrong?" Dean tried to look confused but you could still see his lips twitch to smile.

"Office." Castiel ordered again. Dean chuckled, getting up from his seat to head to Mr.Novak's office.

"So, what did you want to see me about sir?" Dean had his back to Castiel, surveying the large office and the cluttered desk. Dean felt a harsh tug on his arm as his teacher pushed him against the desk.

"Fucking tease." Castiel growled before shoving his tongue down the younger man's throat.

Dean let out a contented sigh. "About damn time." Dean thought.

He had been staring at his increasingly attractive professor for weeks, teasing him, wondering if he would ever make a move.

Castiel had hit his breaking point, tongue insistently ravishing Dean's own as he lifted him up with ease onto the desk. Castiel could still taste the cherry flavor on Dean's tongue, subconsciously lapping at it to get more of the taste.

"Fucking tease." Castiel growled again against Dean's lips. Dean's hand ventured to the back of his professor's head, gripping his dark hair. Castiel pulled back "Strip. Now." He ordered, Dean answered with a smirk. "Yes sir." Dean purred. Clothing discarded to the floor, Dean bent over Castiel's desk, sticking his pert little ass in the air. Castiel breathed heavily at the sight, Dean's perfectly round and young ass in the air, waiting to be fucked. Dean wiggled his ass to get a rise out of his teacher, it certainly worked.

Castiel gave a firm slap across Deans pale ass, leaving a prominent red hand print. Dean moaned at the sting on his skin.

"Please sir another." Dean begged, raising his ass again.

Castiel drew his hand back further, slinging it against Dean's ass much harder than the first time. Dean let out an animalistic yelp as the second sting covered the first.

Dean bit his lip before he felt Castiel pull him back by his hair. "Want me to fuck you, is that it?" Castiel's voice was harsh like gravel and it shook Dean to his core.

"Mnnn yes Mr.Novak ." Dean answered, slightly relishing the pain that was coming from his professor's grip on his hair. Castiel yanked Dean from the desk, forcing him to his knees. One hand still in Dean's hair, he used the other to undo his belt buckle.

"Fuck yeah." Dean groaned, shucking Castiel's pants down along with his boxers.

Castiel was huge, just as Dean had imagined every night that he had masturbated to the thought ever since that first day of class. Taking his professor's cock in hand, Dean began to lick at the head, teasing it with his tongue. Castiel let out a low moan as Dean continued to tease him with his tongue.

"Get on with it." Castiel gave a sharp tug at Dean's hair. Dean gladly obliged, taking Castiel in his mouth at full.

"Fuck." Castiel groaned, subconsciously bucking his hips against Dean. Gripping his instructor's bare hips, Dean used them as leverage the push his teacher all the way to the back of his throat. _"Fuck...kid must not have a damn gag reflex."_ Castiel thought to himself as Dean's tongue danced around him.

Dammit, he was too good for this to be his first time. Castiel began to move, pushing his hips to the back of Dean's throat again over and over. Dean, completely unfazed, began humming. The vibrations ran through his teacher's cock causing him to almost cum immediately. Castiel held back, stilling his hips. This kid was good, way good. It's not like Castiel was inexperienced or anything but Dean certainly knew what he was doing.

It wasn't long before his student had him moaning so loudly that he was sure the other side of the campus could hear him. Not long after that, he felt his muscles tense, releasing into Dean's waiting mouth. Dean seemed to giggle like a schoolgirl as he let it slide down his throat. Castiel pulled back, his half hard cock hanging. Dean lapped his professor clean, like he was hungry for more. Dean, still on his knees, licked his lips clean. His eyes locked with Castiel's as his tongue ran over his wet and swollen lips. This kid made Castiel recover like a champ, already getting hard again.

"Time for round two Winchester." Castiel smirked bending Dean back over the desk. Castiel grinded against Dean, letting his already hardening cock rub against the curve of Dean's ass. "I'm gonna fuck you real good Winchester. You won't be able to walk straight for a week." Castiel growled into Dean's ear. The words made Dean shudder with excitement.

"Mr.Novak!" there was a loud bang on Castiel's office door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Castiel growled. "Stay." he ordered. Dean stayed where he was, bent over Mr.Novak's desk.

"What?" the professor tried to hid the irritation in his voice, door barely cracked open. it was a girl, another one of his students.

"Mr.Novak, Headmistress Naomi wants to see you immediately." Castiel groaned in response, goddamn cockblocking Naomi.

"Fine." Castiel shut the door.

"Aww I was having fun." Dean whined.

"Shut it." Castiel landed another strike against Dean's ass. Castiel examined the new red mark before placing another. "Get dressed." he sighed. Dean did so, slipping his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, Dean opened the door, the girl still standing in the doorway.

"See you after school Mr.Novak." Dean winked as he headed out the door, leaving the girl confused.

"Damn right you will." Castiel growled under his breath.

 

 was thinking about this picture while i was writing this lol.


	2. yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I'd give you a sex scene lol.

"Mr.Novak?" Dean cautiously peered into Castiel's office, it was empty. Everyone else on campus had gone to their dorm or were occupied with after school activities. Where was he? Dean jumped as heard the door slam shut, quickly followed by him being pinned against a wall.

"Hello professor." Dean grinned at the warm body pressed against his.

"Shut it Winchester." Castiel growled before smashing his lips against Dean's own. Generally Cas might have been a little more gentle, but with the burning in his loins from waiting to the end of the school day had nearly driven him crazy. Dean moaned into the kiss, leg trying desperately to wrap around his teacher.

Castiel slid a hand under Dean's thigh, lifting it up to his waist. The kisses were clumsy, full of want, as Castiel easily picked up the younger man, slinging him flat on his back onto a nearby couch in the office. Castiel quickly set to work on Dean's jeans, so eager to get them off that he couldn't properly unbutton them.

"Haha what's your hurry professor?" Dean teased as Castiel finally shucked his jeans down.

"MY hurry? Wernt you wearing boxers earlier?" Cas cocked an eyebrow. Dean let out a slight chuckle, quickly followed by a gasp.

"If anyone is eager its you." Cas smirked as he slipped a finger in Dean easily, a little too easily. 'Already wet for me slut?" Castiel's gravely voice rang against Dean's ears. Dean couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he had prepped himself a bit before hand. With the lube he kept in his backpack specifically for this moment.

Dean let out a subconscious moan as Castiel easily slipped a second finger in, quickly followed by a third.

"Damn." Cas breathed, fingers opening the younger man up. "Even all prepped up you're tight as a fucking vice." Dean smiled with pride between moans. Mr.Novak's blue eyes were surveying the younger body before him, biting at his full lips, thinking about how many cocks Dean has taken or could take.

Castiel wasn't the first teacher he had done this with but he was certainly the most attractive.

"Strange. Considering how many cocks this slutty little hole of yours has probably taken."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, only to arch his back as his instructor's fingers grazing his prostate, his tongue now working alongside his fingers.

"Are you...ngh...are you gonna fuck me or not?" Dean snarled, foreplay was all well and good but Dean had waited all day for this and was starting to get irritated.

"Eager slut." Cas commented as he slipped his fingers free. Dean let out a whine from the emptiness. For a moment Castiel didn't move, Dean's dick ached against his belly.

"What the fuck? What are you-ah!" Dean howled out as Castiel shoved half of his enormous length into Dean. When had Castiel taken his pants off? Dean didn't have long to linger on the thought before Castiel pressed further, bottoming out.

"Nghh so fucking tight." Castiel bit his lip, letting Dean adjust for a moment. A moment was all he gave his student before pulling most of the way back, then a hard slam back in.

A hoarse "fuck!" Escaped Dean's throat as he attempted to claw through his professors dress shirt.

The teacher kept up the ruthless pace, Dean's legs wrapped around his back and he threw one particularly hard thrust into the younger man. "Ngnnn...F-Fuck yes!" Dean howled.

"Like..Ngh...that dontcha cockslut?" Cas growled into Dean's ear as his student pulled him closer.

"Mmm...yes sir...oh fuck!...mphhh" Castiel slowed his pace and covered Dean's mouth.

"Be quiet. You're going to get us caught." The teacher snarled. Dean nodded but couldn't care less as Castiel moved a hand to Dean's hair, tugging at it earning him a louder noise that was a half moan, half cry.

It wasn't long before Castiel's dress shirt was torn open, Dean's t-shirt pushed up as far as it would go without the hassle of actually taking it off.

Returned to a steady pace Cas didn't have to concentrate on, his tongue lightly flicked Dean's nipple, tugging at the bud with his teeth.

This rewarded Castiel with another hoarse "oh fuck!" from Dean as he bit down hard on his chest. Dean was absolutely wrecked, sucking hard at his professor's deft fingers, tasting cherry lube that had transferred to Castiel's hand. Castiel shifted his angle, lifting one of Dean's legs on his shoulder.

And damn what an angle, Dean's prostate was being hit over and over again. He could feel himself starting to lose it.

"Oh fuck...sir I'm gonna..." and with that Dean cried out, coating his stomach and chest. Castiel shortened his thrusts, licking the pool of cum off Dean's stomach, before planting a firm kiss on the younger man. Dean could taste himself on Castiel's tongue.

Bitter and sweet, slimy yet gratifying. He happily gulped down the substance the teacher forced down his throat. He hungrily licked at Cas's mouth, eager to get every drop.

A small whine escaped Dean's throat as Cas pulled away from the kiss, returning to his fervent thrusts. Cas didn't last long, screaming out Dean's name as he came inside him, filling him up.

"Oh fuckkk..."Castiel cock twitched inside Dean a few more times as he rode out the orgasm.

Both men panting, Castiel still inside Dean as he collapsed on his student's chest. "Fuck..." Cas cursed again "It's like your ass was made for that."

Dean let out a slight chuckle, while that was true it was certainly the best fuck Dean had in a long while. Once pulled out, Castiel quickly dressed as Dean did the same. Once fully dressed Dean turned to leave.

"Winchester." Cas's tone was almost a growl. "I expect you in my office early tomorrow morning."

Dean gave a quick wink, "Yes sir."

This was going to be a fun semester.

**Author's Note:**

> i WAS going to end this in sex. but i decided myself to be a tease and have them interrupted. mwahahaha.


End file.
